Never Forget
by Danieru Neko
Summary: Después de años, Tamaki vuelve a Japón. Reencuentros con aquellos que nunca olvidó. Especialmente uno. TamaxKyo


Hello everyone! )

Es mi primer fic de Ouran, en realidad es el primer fic que publico. Acepto todo tipo de críticas pero de manera sutil para que no hieran mis sentimientos, please???

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Ouran no son míos, son de Bisco Hatori y eso todas lo sabemos, aunque no queramos creerlo.

* * *

No podía desear nada más, había cumplido su meta, como siempre supo que lo haría. Ahora nadie podía controlar sus actos, ya no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie porque era él quien debía aprobar al resto. Pero todos los logros que obtuvo fueron en vano, el ave había volado lejos y ya no había remedio alguno.

Ootori Kyouya miraba vagamente hacia el exterior, a través del gran ventanal que había en su oficina, la oficina del Director de las empresas Ootori, rara vez se daba un lujo como aquel, pero decidió que este momento era el indicado para que sus pensamientos lo llevaran hacia el otro lado del mar.

Habían pasado 8 años desde que se graduó de la prestigiosa escuela Ouran y aún mantenía contacto con los miembros del Host Club, el cual finalmente se convirtió en una especie de familia sustituta. Haruhi trabajaba como abogada en una de las empresas del Holding Ootori, Kaoru y Hikaru, siguiendo los pasos de su familia, se dedicaron al negocio de la moda, semanas atrás recibió una postal de ambos en el desfile de Milan. Hani-sempai habría crecido y llevado con honor el titulo de Artes Marciales que ostentaba su familia, siempre acompañado por Mori-sempai, hace dos días había ido a visitarlos. Inclusive había visto a Renge, quien se había convertido en dueña de varias compañías de videojuegos, animaciones y estudios de música. Sin embargo, Kyouya no había podido ver a su mejor amigo, Suou Tamaki, a los pocos meses de terminar la escuela había partido a la Escuela de Negocios de Harvard, por petición de su abuela, y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. El alma del Host Club había desaparecido de las vidas de todos.

Ahora que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, Tamaki ya no estaba.

El sonido de su celular de última generación lo hizo despertar de sus lúgubres sueños, al ver en la pantalla el nombre "_Morinozuka Takashi_", sus ojos se entrecerraron. Hace poco los había visto, tuvo seguridad en que esa llamada era algo importante.

-Konnichiwa Mori-sempai.

-Konnichiwa, Kyouya.

-Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó afable Kyouya.

-Volverá a Japón el próximo lunes.

"_Tamaki_" –pensó automáticamente el heredero de los Ootori. –Quién? –preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Tamaki …Nos reuniremos en casa de los Hitachiin, lunes a las 8 pm. Avisa también a Haruhi por favor Kyouya.

Y cortó.

Su corazón saltaba desbocado y no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver la sonrisa del Otou-san del Host Club. Kyouya se reprendió a si mismo, nunca había creído en las cursilerías del amor, y ya era un hombre respetable que no debería estar sintiéndose como un adolescente de 15 años. De todas maneras, anotó en su palm la reunión con el ex Host Club.

-Emina-san, por favor, llame a Fujioka Haruhi-san y dígale que la quiero en mi oficina por favor.

-Enseguida, Ootori-san.

15 minutos después, aparecía Fujioka Haruhi, con el cabello largo y ataviada en un traje de marca, color azul.

-Sucede algo, Kyouya-sempai?

Kyouya miró profundamente a la figura delante de él y se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la cual nunca había podido sentir algo por esa chica que agradaba inmensamente a su padre. Por qué la vida le había jugado en contra al soñar solo con cierto francés.

Haruhi incómoda ante el largo silencio de Kyouya volvió a hablar.

-Kyouya-sempai, está bien?

Ootori Kyouya volvió a la realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Tamaki vuelve el próximo lunes a Japón- entrecerró los ojos al ver a Haruhi abriendo los suyos de la impresión- y habrá una reunión en casa de los Hitachiin, anótalo, lunes 8 pm.

-Usted irá, Kyouya-sempai?- preguntó Haruhi con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba.

-Haré lo posible…Mori-sempai, me pidió que te avisara.

El Otou-san se reencontraría con su adorada hija y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso lo ponía furioso.

-Muchas gracias, Kyouya-sempai, me retiro.

Kyouya solo hizo un gesto a modo de despedida y Haruhi se fue.

No podía creer que estaba volviendo a esas tierras que añoraba tanto como su natal Francia y por un motivo tan penoso.

Era increíble como transcurría la vida, tanto en Francia como en Japón, cultivó hermosos recuerdos, algunos hermosamente dolorosos.

-_Grand mere…_

El vuelo había sido largo y cansador, el rubio de ojos violetas se estiró en el asiento del jet privado que acababa de aterrizar. Su padre debía estar esperándolo. Después de 8 años fuera de Japón, había vuelto para reclamar lo que era suyo, más que un patrimonio…era libertad.

-Tamaki, me alegra verte otra vez- le sonrió su padre, mas cambió la cara de un momento a otro- Tu abuela…ella está muy mal.

Tamaki miró hacia otro lado, se sentía mal que su propia libertad estuviese condicionada a la muerte de una persona, eso no era justo.

-Otou-san, vamos a verla.

-Tienes algo planeado esta noche?- preguntó astutamente su padre.

-Iré a ver a los Hitachiin si no te molesta- dijo Tamaki, totalmente ausente.

-No, no me molesta…está bien, debes ver a aquellos a quienes has extrañado.

Interiormente Tamaki esperaba encontrar a Okaa-san ahí también. Esperaba que él no lo hubiese olvidado y que lo hubiese extrañado tanto como Tamaki a él.

-_"Okaa-san"_.

Tal y como lo había dicho su padre, su abuela estaba mal, había caído en la inconsciencia hacía algunos días atrás, él había llegado algo tarde. El silencio del hospital era devastador, la muerte paseándose frente a él, cercando a su abuela para quitarle hasta el último aliento de vida que le quedara.

Cerca de las 7 pm, Tamaki avisó a su padre que saldría.

-Ten cuidado Tamaki, aún es demasiado pronto- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Tamaki no pudo entender a que se refería.

-Welcome minna-chan!- corearon los Hitachiin al recibir a sus invitados.

-Hika-chan, Kao-chan, es muy bueno volver a verlos- les dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Honey-sempai.

-Para nosotros también es un placer volver a verlos, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Kyaa! Nuestro juguete ha llegado-anunció con un grito Hikaru.

-Konbanwa minna-san- saludó Haruhi con una dulce sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Konbanwa, Host Club – se escuchó tras ella.

-Kyouya-sempai!- exclamó Kaoru – Estamos todos reunidos.

-Pero aún falta Tama-chan, ne Takashi?

-Ah.

Era cierto, aún faltaba Tamaki, pero ellos no se esperaban a que los gemelos les tenían un juego preparado.

-De qué se trata todo esto, Kaoru? Hikaru?

-El juego se llama "_Sorprendamos a Tono"_- dijeron en coro.-Es muy simple, solo debemos hacer nuestros papeles del Host Club para Tono-explicó Hikaru.

-Nuestros…papeles?- preguntó Haruhi mirando a Honey-sempai, preguntándose como un hombre de 1.78 de alto podría representar el papel de loly-shota.

-Está bien, es un poco raro, sobre todo por Honey-sempai- dijo Kaoru conteniendo una risita- pero la idea, es recibir a Tamaki como lo hacíamos con las chicas del Host Club.

-Es por ello, que…ta-dah!-señaló Hikaru mientras abría una puerta- tenemos todo listo.

En el salón contiguo, había un elegante sillón del tipo Luis XIV, tapizado en fino terciopelo rojo y bordes de madera brillantes.

-Es perfecto para Tamaki-sempai- dijo Haruhi.

-Entonces, están todos listos?-preguntaron los gemelos.

Uno a uno fueron asintiendo, aun Kyouya, quien se preguntaba porqué demonios estaba actuando como un niño.

Tamaki algo retrasado por el tráfico llegó finalmente a la mansión de los Hitachiin y mientras seguía al mayordomo, comenzó a preparar aquella sonrisa falsa que había logrado perfeccionar con el tiempo, no era que no quisiera ver a los Hitachiin, solo no era el momento.

-Suou-san, por favor, detrás de esta puerta lo esperan los amos. Ellos pidieron que fuera usted exclusivamente quien abriera la puerta.

-Por supuesto- Tamaki sonrió- de seguro los Hitachiin lo estaban esperando con una sorpresa.

Tamaki abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-Irasshaimase Otou-san.

Tamaki no pudo más que sonreír de corazón.

Aquella noche fue muy entretenida para todos, hablando de lo que eran sus vidas ahora y recordando el pasado en el Host Club. Tamaki no había perdido ni un ápice de su personalidad dramática, aunque ahora sabía esconderlo mejor. Habló de sus años en Estados Unidos y de las empresas que manejaba allá.

-Por qué volviste, Otou-san?

La pregunta lo pilló de sorpresa.

-Ahhh…Okaa-san, asuntos de negocios…nada fuera de lo común. Acaso, no querías que Otou-san volviera a Japón- dijo Tamaki mirándolo suavemente.

Todos en ese salón supieron que Tamaki estaba mintiendo. Y todos se preguntaron lo mismo¿Cuál era la razón para la que Tamaki callara?

-No, es eso Otou-san.

La conversación entre todos pasó tranquilamente, los gemelos molestando a Tamaki y a Haruhi. Tamaki actuó normalmente ante los ojos de todos, por ello se quedaron tranquilos. Excepto Kyouya, que era el único que conocía a fondo a Tamaki, ya se encargaría de resolver el problema.

Al día siguiente, Tamaki abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus violetas observaron alrededor sin reconocer donde se encontraba, hasta que una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Ohayo, Otou-san.

Después de recuperarse del susto inicial, recordó que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

La noche anterior al expresar su deseo de irse a descansar, Kyouya se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, sin embargo hubo un cambio de planes y terminaron en el apartamento de Kyouya. Ahí, una vez solos pudieron conversar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde la última vez que se habían visto y la razón por la cual Tamaki había vuelto a Japón.

Kyouya, extrañamente, despertó temprano. Llamó a la oficina e informó que se tomaría el día libre. Acompañaría a Tamaki a la clínica (que resultó ser de propiedad del mismo Ootori, cosa que Kyouya maldijo porque se le había pasado) y luego tendrían mucho tiempo más para conversar.

-Ohayo, Okaa-san- después de estar un rato en silencio observándolo, continuó -¿Estás seguro de que puedes acompañarme a la clínica? No quiero molestarte Kyouya.

-Voy a supervisar, si no tuviese otra razón, no te acompañaría.

Tamaki le sonrió.

Ambos salieron en el auto de Kyouya rumbo a la mansión Suou, donde el heredero se arregló y partieron a la clínica donde ya se encontraba el padre de Tamaki.

-Konnichiwa! Tamaki…Konnichiwa, Ootori-kun, un placer volver a verlo.

-El placer es mio- respondió cortésmente Kyouya. Después de unos momentos se excusó y fue a recorrer la instalación.

-Cómo está ella?

-Mal

-Me siento impotente- respondió Tamaki con amargura.

-Me siento feliz porque sé cuan triste es esto para ti, pero a tu lado tienes a la persona indicada para apoyarte.

-Otou-san, yo no…

-Tú sabes a quien me refiero.

Tamaki cayó una vez más en sus pensamientos.

Flashback

-Una vez que termines tus estudios en Ouran, ingresarás a la Escuela de Negocios de Harvard. Los americanos son muy buenos en ello, quiero que aprendas como manejan sus negocios. Te establecerás allá, no quiero que vuelvas a Japón.

Su destino estaba decidido, lo iban a separar de lo único seguro que tenía en el mundo.

-"_Kyouya_"- pensó Tamaki tristemente, aunque nunca se hubiesen dicho algo, ellos sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y sobre ello comenzaron a mantener una relación sin nombre y muy extraña. Ellos jamás se besaron, el toque más íntimo fue solo tomarse de las manos, en las largas horas que compartían en la época de kotatsu en casa de Kyouya, mientras tomaban té y Tamaki cambiaba de sus arranques de Drama Queen a una inocente calma.

-Me iré, a los Estados Unidos- dijo Tamaki un día, mirando el suelo y sintió como Kyouya soltaba su mano, ambos lo sabían, era algo que no tenía futuro. Sabían que por mucho que lo desearan, había algo en contra de mantenerlos juntos.

El día del viaje, el tercero de los Ootori fue a despedirlo en el aeropuerto. En un momento de confianza besó la frente de Tamaki.

-Nunca me olvides.

Tamaki le sonrió, era algo que jamás olvidarían, ninguno de los dos.

Fin Flashback.

-Ahora, tu abuela ya no puede decirte qué hacer. Estás destinado a ser el heredero de los Suou y eso no cambiará por nada del mundo

-Otou-san…

-Tienes todo el derecho de manejar tu vida ahora.

-Otou-san…a ti, no te molesta?

-Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo me quedo con las ganas de tener nietos. Pero es lo de menos Tamaki, lo más importante para mi ahora, es tu felicidad.

Tamaki sonrió sinceramente y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

Tres días después falleció la abuela de Tamaki, quien, a pesar de todo, realmente sentía su partida. Después de todo, lo reconoció como un Suou cuando pudo haberlo botado a la calle y nunca le faltó nada, aunque le hubiese separado de su madre, Tamaki no era quién para juzgar si aquello fue bueno o malo.

En el íntimo funeral de la ex – cabeza de los Suou, a un lado de Tamaki se encontraba Kyouya, quien bajo la atenta supervisión de Yuzuru, trataba de apoyarlo pues se hallaba realmente triste.

Después del funeral, Kyouya y Tamaki se dirigieron a la mansión Suou. Tamaki regresaba a Japón, para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, pero aún habían cosas no dichas entre ambos.

-Kyouya- llamó Tamaki sentado frente al piano- ven aquí.

Kyouya alzó la vista y vio a Tamaki muy serio que señalaba un lugar a su lado en la banquilla del piano.

-Estoy ocupado- le dijo mostrándole su notebook.

-Eso puede esperar…esto no. Tenemos que hablar.

Kyouya algo exasperado por la actitud de su amigo fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo olvidaste?

La pregunta de Tamaki podría parecer tonta pero ambos sabían el significado que ello encerraba.

-No, no lo he olvidado Otou-san-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Tamaki volvía a deslizar sus delgadas manos por el piano.

-Es por eso que estás aquí conmigo, Okaa-san?

-Sí, es por eso.

-Y ahora ya no hay nada que nos lo prohíba?

-No, no lo hay.

-Ai shiteru, Kyouya- deslizó Tamaki dejando de tocar el piano.

-Ai shiteru, Tamaki

Tamaki tomó las manos de Kyouya y se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Kyouya sentía el calor de Tamaki en sus manos, y de pronto, la suavidad de los tersos labios del rubio, dando inicio a un beso, el primero de ambos, tierno, de compromiso.

Al terminar, Tamaki le sonrió.

-Quiero esto para el resto de mi vida.

Kyouya solo le sonrió, pero el King del Host sabía que él también compartía su sueño.

Tiempo después, Suou Tamaki construyó una gran mansión para ambos. La vida para ellos no podía ser mejor, los negocios de ambos eran exitosos y estaban enamorados.

Ootori Kyouya encontró a la madre de Tamaki y la trajo a Japón y la reunió con su querido hijo y con el gran amor de su vida, Yuzuru.

-No puedo creer este milagro- dijo con voz afectada la madre de Tamaki.

-No por nada Okaa-san es dueño de muchas empresas de medicina- respondió Tamaki con una gran sonrisa.

Los padres de Tamaki tenían un bebé en sus brazos, con el cabello negro como el de Kyouya, pero los ojos violetas de Tamaki.

Definitivamente, nada podía ser mejor.


End file.
